1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas powered internal combustion engine which may be utilized to drive a variety of devices and may be utilized in one application as an emergency power source for generating electrical power. As utilized herein the term “gas” refers to a fluid in the gas state as a product which is emitted from a fluid in the liquid state which is stored under pressure and as contained, for example, in an LPG: Liquefied Petroleum Gas, commonly known as propane, container, or butane or the like. As utilized herein, the terms gas state, liquid state and fluid are used in the technical sense. That is, fluid is defined to mean a substance that can fill the volume of the container in which it is placed and includes both gas state and liquid state of the substance. “Gasoline” is used herein to define the liquid hydrocarbon based fuels generally used to power the engines of automobiles, trucks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications where a portable source of power is desired. These applications include the operation of many rotary devices such as portable gardening tools including hedge trimmers, weed cutters, small chain, reciprocating or rotating saws, and the like. Such devices are used while the user thereof is mobile. These devices are often driven by a small internal combustion engine using gasoline as the energy source and having a small tank for the gasoline as part of the equipment and providing a rotary output through a rotating drive shaft driven by the internal combustion engine to drive the particular device. As such, they require the storage of gasoline for the continued operation thereof in order to periodically refill the small gasoline tank. However, the storage of gasoline is highly restricted as to the type of container in which it may be stored, the places where it may be stored, the amount that may be stored and the environmental conditions under which it may be stored.
Another application of portable sources of power is in the field of devices that, while portable, are generally stationary during use. This field of devices includes portable electric generators utilized for emergency power or to provide electrical energy in locations where other electrical energy is not available. Many of these portable electrical power generators are driven by an internal combustion engine. The larger types of these portable electric power generators as carried in emergency vehicles of various types utilize gasoline or diesel powered engines with comparatively large storage supplies of the gasoline or diesel oil. Such devices are, of course, large and cumbersome and not adapted to be a readily portable device that may be easily carried by one person and transported from location to location.
However, there is a demand for an electric power generator that is small and light enough to be moved by one person from location to location and still provide a moderate amount of electrical power. These small electrical power generators are often driven by a small, light weight internal combustion engine. In this class of small, light weight internal combustion engine driven electrical generators it is often desired to store such device, either permanently or temporarily in the home, garage, vehicle or other location and also to store a comparatively large amount of fuel for use therein. In the situation of an electrical power outage in a residence, a small electrical power generator may be utilized to power a radio, recharge a cell phone or other such device, power a hot plate for cooking, provide illumination or for other desired activities. Other uses of a small internal combustion engine drive electrical generator are in campsites, on boats which do not have any other type of electrical power, and may other purposes.
The internal combustion engine that have heretofore been proposed for these small internal combustion engine driven electrical generators have been single cylinder, two cycle, engines in which the compression has been in the cylinder located in the crankcase thereof.
To meet these desiderata it is necessary that the fuel to power the internal combustion engine be of the type and in the condition that it may be stored in virtually any desired amount at the storage location of the engine powered electrical generator. The use of LPG is one type of fuel that may be utilized in an internal combustion engine in place of the gasoline or diesel to power the internal combustion engine that is utilized to drive the electrical generator, or other engine driven device. The LPG containers are pressurized so that the gas therein is converted to the liquid state and, as such, has an amount of fluid in the gas state above the vertically top level of the fluid in the liquid state.
One type of LPG storage bottle that has been proposed to provide power for these small internal combustion engine driven devices is a small container holding approximately 1 to 2 pounds of LPG contained in the bottle. These bottles have heretofore been utilized in various camping applications and are widely available.
In some of the prior art configurations, an LPG container was utilized and the LPG container required a particular rotational orientation about the long axis thereof in order to feed the gas therefrom because of a generally right angle bended feed tube in the container through which the gas flows to regions external the LPG container. Such a configuration limits the utility of such a device.
One very well known brand of such LPG bottles is the small LPG containers which are generally known to the public as Coleman Bottles. The Coleman Bottles are on the order of three and one half inches in diameter and on the order of seven and one half inches in axial length and contain about one to two pounds of the LPG. The Coleman Bottles come equipped with a standard threaded adapter for ready threading into a utilizing device and do not have any preferred orientation of rotation about the long axis thereof with respect to the device into which it is threaded. The adapter has an internal disconnect coupling for appropriate connection into a matching disconnect coupling which allows the flow of gas from the bottle when connected and prevents the flow of gas therefrom when disconnected. The Coleman Bottles are also provided with a built in pressure relief valve for safety in the event of over pressurization. The Coleman Bottles contain such a limited amount of LPG that a plurality of such bottles generally may, within the present laws and regulations, be stored in the home, in the garage or carried in a vehicle thus making them attractive as a substitute for use in many gasoline or diesel oil powered applications. However, the gas flow rate of the gas from the LPG in a Coleman Bottle is limited because of the comparatively small surface area of the LPG from which the gas is generated. In the event that too high a gas flow rate is demanded from the LPG in a Coleman Bottle, the LPG will freeze and thus effectively end the generation of the gas at usable flow rates from the LPG. Consequently, despite the attractiveness of the Coleman Bottles for use in many devices, the use of the Coleman Bottles has generally been limited to very low power requirement applications and have not been adapted for use in providing the energy for powering an internal combustion engine utilized to drive an electrical generator or other portable engine driven devices.
Thus, there has long been a need for a suitable arrangement in which a standard, readily available Coleman Bottle is utilized in an application in which power sufficient to drive a small electrical generator or other small portable engine driven devices is demanded.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable internal combustion engine driven device in which the engine is powered by LPG.
It is another object of the present device to provide an improved portable internal combustion engine driven device in which the engine is powered by LPG and the LPG is in a container having a comparatively small amount of LPG.
It is another object of the present device to provide an improved portable internal combustion engine driven device in which the engine is powered by LPG and the LPG is in a container having a comparatively small amount of LPG and the LPG container may be rotated about its axis to any desired position for operation and does not require a particular rotational position about its axis for operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved portable internal combustion engine driven device in which the engine is powered by LPG and the LPG is in a container having a comparatively small amount of LPG and in which a comparatively large and continuous flow of gas from the LPG in the container is obtainable.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved portable internal combustion engine driven device in which the engine is powered by LPG and the LPG is in a container having a comparatively small amount of LPG and the mounting of the LPG container with respect to the internal combustion engine allows a comparatively large and continuous flow of gas from the LPG in the container
It is another object of the present invention to provide mounting structure for the components of an improved portable internal combustion engine driven device that will minimize or eliminate deleterious effects of differential vibrations between the components thereof.